


Daydreamer

by LECTERGAY



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Kacey Rohl - Freeform, Peter Capaldi - Freeform, age gap relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LECTERGAY/pseuds/LECTERGAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Jude Smith has always been a day dreamer. Grown up in fairytales and stories. But her favourite story was probably the one that would always define her till the end of her life. Not a fairytale about a beautiful princess or a handsome prince. But the story of a man,the man who travels the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> So to begin with,I'm not new to writing fan fiction but I'm new to AO3 so...lol. Anyways,I hope you all enjoy it. ;)

Nicole was a daydreamer. That kind of girl who instead of paying attention to her maths teacher she invented a thousand scenarios in her mind that would never happen. But,who of us hasn't done that,right? There was something unique about her,something no one had really been sure what it was. And as with everything,ignorance leads to hatred. She was quiet,but in her mind the most beautiful constellations formed of the brightest stars as diamonds. Nicole didn't look as anything important,anyways. She had simple blue eyes,a slightly tanned olive skin and dark brown hair. She was skinny and short for her age,which didn't exactly help the fact that everyone thought of her as a little girl.   
But now,Nicole was going through,what she thought,was going to kill her. Hot tears streamed down her rossy cheeks,the happiness and brighten of her sea blue eyes was gone. Her thumb brushed across the stone of the tombstone with her mother's name written on it. 'Sarah Jane Smith   
aged 67   
beloved mother and wife' Nicole hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye,but she did love her mother. Actually,it was because of her mother that she was the way she was. Her mother was the one who had brought her so many stories about adventures and stars,a blue box and a mad man inside. Now,her mother was gone,and 28 years old Nicole hadn't been there,it was killing her.-"I'm sorry...I should have been there. But..I thought there would be more time. I was sure there would. I love you...And,I know I'm not the age to need my mom to clean my nose or kiss my cheek when I'm crying. But I need you.." The young woman tried hardly to not spill a tear,but she was very bad a trying.

That night,she was wrapped up in blankets. The tears hadn't stopped from falling. She was curled up the pillows.Her brown hair tugged in a ponytail. She took a deep breath,and then. She forced herself to sleep. 

Again,late.-'Oh Nicole,when are you going to learn?' She said sarcastically to herself. Rushing out. She ran down the streets of Brighton. A coffee in a plastic mug and a cookie in a napkin in her other hand. Having breakfast while she ran late work. That wad a bad habit of her,being late to almost everywhere.She ran as soon as she could,now running upstairs because again,the elevator was broken. She arrived to her boss at 10:10,she was supposed to be there at 8:09.-"Miss Smith,late again?" Mr Rooney,a fat,old man who seemed to have as past time to torture young Nicole Smith. -"I know. I know and I'm so sorry. It won't happen again Mr..."The old man stopped her desperate babbling,his long and wrinkled finger shutting her lips.-"It's the same apology every Monday,Miss Smith"-"I know,Mr Rooney. I'm sorry,please ju..."-"You're fired,Miss Smith. Pick up your things and leave,come back when you're willing to have a schedule. Grow up,Nicole"

Desperate tears streamed down her eyes. She was sitting in the nearest park in a swing. The fall leaves fell of the trees,orange and yellow sparkling all over. She covered her face,crying desperately. She was truly hurt that week. She had lost it all,right now,she was just a mess compared to the Nicole she used to know. 

-"Did you lose something?" A voice asked,next of her a man was sitting as well. His eyes,as blue as hers,were also filled with tears. He looked around the age 50 something,she guessed.He was wearing a red scarlet velvet coat and a pair of black trousers. Too elegant,for morning,she thought.-"I lost my mom...My job,my brother won't even talk to me." She wasn't sure why she was telling a complete stranger this. But she felt like he was just as lost as she was.-"What did you lost?" She asked.-I lost my friend...Her name...She was Clara" The man swallowed as he pronounced the name. It was weird in the situation,she had never seen a Scottish man cry. At least she thought he was Scottish.-"I'm sorry..."Nicole wiped her tears.-"I'm Nicole" she offered her most honest smile and her hand for him to shake.-"John" The man replied,though he didn't smile,he shook her hand.-"Nice to met you..."With those words,both of them came back to their own misery,though Nicole felt relieved she wasn't the only one in the United Kingdom crying that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter! But,we'll get a longer one with 4th Doctor,Sarah Jane Smith (who happens to be this OC'S mother) Twelfth and Nicole meting properly. Oh also,if you wonder how Nicole looks like,her FC would be Kasey Rohl from Hannibal,in my opinion.


End file.
